Serendipity
by Child-of-Epona
Summary: A young Throttle crashes on Earth and makes a friend - My first FanFic
1. Default Chapter

Personal disclaimer: I didn't get to see a lot of the BMFM cartoons, but I still love them. However, not being able to see a lot of the cartoons doesn't give me a very good sense of history for the guys, so a lot of my stories only involve the characters. I don't use some of the stuff that happened in the actual cartoon because I simply don't know about it. So, yes, in this story, the crash in Chicago was not the first trip to Earth for one of the guys.  
  
Legal stuff: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars and I'm not making any money off of this. Wish I did, but I don't. If you DO own the Biker Mice, could you please release all of the episodes on DVD? Thank you  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Michele raced through the woods behind her house. Though only 14 years old, she knew the dark wilderness like the back of hands. She had been raised in this small Texas town and there really wasn't anything to do other than go exploring. She had never really been in the woods at night and her mother was going to kill her if she was caught, but Michele didn't care. She had been at her window, stargazing, when she saw something flash in the sky and fall into the trees. After slipping into a pair of hiking boots, she snuck out of her window and into the night. She figured it had to be a meteor, and she wanted to be the first to see it.  
  
Finally, she saw a soft glow peaking from under some fallen trees. She remembered the stories of radiation from space, and the image of herself with 6 legs popped into her head. Michele giggled, but still stayed a few feet from the glowing object. A noise came from under the trees and she was instantly silent. Something was moving. Michele stepped back, her eyes growing wide. Her father had told her stories of aliens.could those stories be true? In answer, a hissing sound came from under the trees and slowly, the trees lifted as a metal panel lifted up to reveal the inside of a space ship. Michele stepped further back, ready to run, but the sound of someone groaning stopped her. Whatever was in the ship was hurt.  
  
Michele quickly weighed the possibilities. If anyone else saw the space ship, they would be here soon and if they found a hurt alien then who knows what they would do to it. On the other hand, it might not be that hurt, and it might be dangerous. Another groan, one of obviously great pain, stopped Michele's train of thought. She cautiously walked toward the alien craft.  
  
Inside the vessel, everything was a bit smashed. The fall into the trees had not been to kind to the small ship. Buttons flashed and wires poked out of the walls and sparked every few seconds. Michele stepped lightly through the debris on the floor, carefully watching every step. Another groan came from a few feet in front of her. Smoke was coming from one of the broken pieces of equipment and Michele's eyes watered, blurring her vision. She crouched down the get away from the smoke and wiped at her eyes. The pilot of the shuttle was alone, and looked trapped under a panel that had fallen from the ceiling. With a heave, Michele flipped the metal off of the being and looked down at it.  
  
"A mouse?" She almost choked in shock. "A giant, tan mouse. Uh huh."  
  
"Nishta." The mouse whispered. His eyes were open just a bit. "Nishta.doru."  
  
"Umm.sure." Michele looped her arms under the alien's and started dragging him out of the space ship. "I don't know if I should move you, but I also don't know if this ship is going to blow up or not. Here's hoping you don't have any serious neck or back injuries, buddy."  
  
Michele slowly but surely dragged the giant mouse from the ship. Still worrying that someone would show up and take her new acquaintance away, she dragged him about 20 feet away and behind some bushes.  
  
"This is as far as I can drag you, fuzzy. Guess I'll just have to wait for you to wake up and see if you can walk." Michele meticulously checked him for any serious injuries. She found a few bad gashes and tore up a bit of her shirt to make some quick bandages. After deciding there was nothing more she could do without a first aid kit, Michele sat back against a tree and resumed her stargazing. This time, though, she was a bit more watchful. 


	2. Communication Issues

Dear Gods, everything hurts. I have body parts that are hurting now that I didn't even know could hurt! Throttle thought. He didn't remember much about his crash. Oh man, I crashed, Mom's never going to let me pilot anything ever again.  
  
Very slowly, Throttle opened his eyes. Stars, okay, that's kind of familiar. Glancing around, Throttle realized that he had no idea where he was. Carefully raising his head, he spied someone leaning back against a tree. What the hell is that? Great, I'm definitely not on Mars.  
  
The strange creature leaning against the tree appeared to be asleep. It had no fur, a freakish concept to the young Martian. The only hair that was really visibly was a thin line above each of her eyes and then thick brown hair growing from her head. How do they keep warm? Throttle wondered and checked the being out a bit more. Well, it's shaped like a Martian girl.so, it's a she, I know that at least.maybe. Upon further inspection, Throttle realized that her, if it was a 'her', had torn her shirt to make his bandages. Upon further inspection, Throttle realized that her, if it was a 'her', had torn her shirt to make his bandages. Well, that was nice of her. Hate to cut the visit short but I gotta check on the ship. Stoker will kill me if he finds out that I took a cruiser out for a joy ride and destroyed it.  
  
Throttle tried to raised up onto his elbows. Pain shot through his torso and forced him back onto his back with a sharp gasp. The gasp was loud enough to startle the girl, who had dozed off while watching over Throttle. She, in turn, gasped and jumped a bit when she opened her eyes. She put her hands up in front of her and spoke slowly to him. Too bad I have no clue what you're saying.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." Michele spoke slowly and calmly, only putting emphasis on the word 'help'.  
  
The giant mouse pushed himself back up onto his elbows. A look of great pain overtook his face and Michele went to his side and helped him the rest of the way up.  
  
"You probably shouldn't be moving so much. I don't know how badly hurt you are. I've got my Girl Scout first aid badge but." Michele stopped and looked at the alien, "You have no clue what I'm saying, huh?"  
  
Her fuzzy friend only cocked his head to one side and gave her a confused look. Michele thought for a second then clapped to signify that she had an idea. Michele pointed to herself and said "Michele."  
  
The creature in front of her nodded and pointed to himself. "Throttle."  
  
Michele smiled and giggled with glee. Again, she pointed to herself and said "Michele." Then she pointed to the ground and said, "Earth."  
  
Throttle pointed to himself and then to the sky and said "Aras."  
  
"Aras?" Michele asked. Throttle quickly tried to remember the different names he knew his home planet was called. His mother had offered the bit of trivia to him only a few days ago. Remembering, he started repeating them to Michele until she finally recognized one.  
  
"Mars? You're from Mars?" She asked, amazed. Throttle nodded and smiled. Michele grinned like a mad woman but quickly remembered that someone could be after him. She pointed to Throttle, then to his legs, and then made a walking motion with two of her fingers. She hoped he would catch on.  
  
Throttle looked at her as if to say "You must be joking" but then sighed and started the arduous task of getting up. Michele helped him as much as she could but he was a bit heavy. When he was finally on his feet, she realized just how much taller he was. If he wanted to, he could rest his head atop her's. Still though, she made him lean on her for some extra support during the long walk home. 


End file.
